And he still love him
by kathykat
Summary: My little story about Timon's nad Pumbaa's frienship maybe more than only friendship .I write this to my friend but now i upload it to here too. Read and rewiew


I write that to my friend but then I wanted to upload it, so grins

Kati

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I said no!" Timon yelled.

"Timon, c'mon, buddy, it's easy", Pumbaa laughed.

"Wait! I want out!"

Pumbaa looked at him. "Nah, do you want to walk over to all of this?" he asked.

Timon looked over a big tree trunk and the short river. He breathed out. "Yeah, I wanna walk over."

"Oh, c'mon, Timon, you're safe on my back", Pumbaa tired again.

"No."

"Timon, Timon…"

"I said no!"

Pumbaa laughed and jumped to the tree trunk. "You see, nothing happened", the warthog smiled.

"Pumbaa! What have I told you?" Timon yelled.

"Oh, Timon. It's ok."

Timon breathed out. "Okay, it's okay, Pumbaa. But put me down now."

"Timon.."

"Put me down!"

Ok, ok, Timon, relax", Pumbaa sighed and drop Timon softly off from his back. "I will wait on there", he said and jumped on the other side of the river.

Timon felt the twist on his back. "Ow…", he whispered and looked at Pumbaa. The meerkat closed his eyes. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

"What?" Pumbaa couldn't hear his friend.

Timon sighed. "I'm sorry", he opened his eyes. "Pumbaa?"

"Hey, Timon. c'mon", Pumbaa smiled and butt him at the back. The warthog jumped back on Timon's side.

Timon smiled. "Oh, I thought that you were gone…"

"Why were you thinking something about that?" asked. "I'm still here, Timon. Now, jumped on my back, little buddy."

Timon nodded sadly jumped on his back and Pumbaa jumped back on other side of the river.

"Well, you see that..?" Pumbaa laughed and then he noticed that Timon wasn't on his back.

"Timon?" Pumbaa looked at over his shoulder and saw Timon walk off. "Hey, wait!" he called.

But Timon was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had passed to the evening and the evening passed to night.

Timon sat alone in the grass. He was sitting there for several hours.

"Purr…", he hissed himself. "It is going to be cold in tonight."

"Yeah", he could hear Pumbaa was gaming up at his side. The warthog sat down in the grass and looked at the sky. ""It took long til I found you", the warthog smiled. Them he turned to look at his best friend. "Timon..i…I'm so sorr…"

Timon gave little soft look to his bestest best friend. But when Pumbaa noticed that he was looking at him and turned to look down to him, Timon turned his head away.

"What?" Pumbaa asked softly.

"Um, nothing", Timon smiled. "Just thinking.."

"About what?"

"There are millions of stars at the sky."

Pumbaa turned his look to the sky. "So many gas balls.."

Timon couldn't help himself. "Aww, Pumbaa, everything is gas to you ", he laughed.

"Um, Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you angry with me because I dropped you off from my back today? I'm sorry and i…"

"Nah", Timon smiled. "My back is just hurting a little. It's ok, Pumbaa. Hakuna matata"

"No, I think that it's not ok, Timon. I saw your face..."

Timon sighed. "Stop it, Pumbaa! I said that it's ok."

"But Timon…", Pumbaa looked at his little friend. "It's not about your back, Timon. I see it in your eyes. And you're angry with me."

"No", Timon breathed and arose from the grass. "It IS ok."

Well, it is NOT", Pumbaa said. "Timon, you can tell me if something is wrong with you."

Timon turned away as he felt the hard twist on his heart.

"I gotta go", he whispered and then he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He said that he knew me, he said that I'm not ok…", Timon murmured and turned to look back.

"But he is right, Timon, you are not fine" an odd voice come out.

"What?" Timon breathed. "Who are you!"

The old baboon laughed and jumped at his side from the tree. "Hohoho, my little friend, I can see that here are some problems."

"Rafiki!" Timon breathed out. "There aren't any problems here. Thank you. You can go now!"

But Rafiki smiled. "What's wrong with you?"

"With Me? Me….who are you to ask something like that?"

"Well", Rafiki laughed. "I see that there are some problems."

"No, there are not", Timon yelled.

"So, if not, then why did you yell at me, Timon?"

"Because…because, oh, you can go on and put your face on all thing around you!" Timon seemed angrily seemed to be angry. "Go away!"

"Nope", Rafiki smiled and sat down in the grass.

"Ok, stay here then", Timon sighed. "I'll go…"

But before he added anything, Rafiki whacks him on the head with his stick.

"Oww…jeez….what the hell?"

"No, it's doesn't matter", Rafiki laughed again. "Do you see, Timon? You have to talk with your friend."

"Talk with Pumbaa? But….", Timon started.

Rafiki whacks him on the head once again. "You will see then, Timon."

"But I don't need talk with him!"

"Yes, you do, Timon. You love him", and then Rafiki was gone.

"Hey!" Timon yelled. "Come back!"

"What? Who needs to come back?" Pumbaa asked as he was walking at his friend's side.

Timon looked at him. "Uh, nothing."

"Who was that?"

"Uh, just Rafiki."

"Rafiki? But…"

"Don't even start it, Pumbaa", Timon said and sighed. "I have to go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Um, do you want to sleep on my tummy again?" Pumbaa asked with a smile. "I think that your back…"

"My back is all right", Timon murmured. "Thank you, but I will sleep on the grass tonight."

"Aww, Timon, what's wrong?" Pumbaa noticed that something was very wrong with his pal.

"What is wrong, little buddy?"

Timon sighed out and turned to look away from his friend. "No…nothing, Pumbaa, all is right…"

"No, it's not", Pumbaa turned to look his friend. "I don't get it, Timon. Why can't ya sleep on my tummy?"

Timon breathed out and turned his look at Pumbaa. "Well, if I sleep on your stomach, will you keep your mouth closed?"

"But Timon…?"

"Or I go to sleep on somewhere else?"

Pumbaa sighed. "All rightly, Timon. I won't say anything.", they started to walk to their sleep places.

Timon followed him, but then he saw something like tears on Pumbaa's chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Pumbaa", he sighed. "Forgive me, buddy."

Pumbaa stopped and turned to look his little friend. "Why are you so sad, Timon?"

"I, I don't know", Timon answered. "Nothing is wrong, Pumbaa, I'm just tired at all."

"It is there something else, too, Timon. You still trust me, don't you?"

Timon looked away. "Of course I trust in you, Pumbaa."

"Then, why can't you tell me?"

"Eeeewww….", Timon sighed. "I…"

"What it is?" Pumbaa asked sadly. "You're sad, Timon…"

"It is nothing", Timon said.

"Gimme gimme, Timon. You know, I won't tell anything to anyone."

"Um, I know", Timon smiled. "But I'm so tired now. Maybe we can talk in the morning", he laughed a little and laid down in the grass.

"Hey, you promised!" Pumbaa murmured out.

"Oh, let it go, Pumbaa. And I wanna sleep on the grass."

Pumbaa nodded and slowed down. "Do anything you want, Timon", he whispered and closed his eyes.

Timon looked at his best friend. Sadly smiling, he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was little shortly before sunrises when Timon got up. The meerkat looked at Pumbaa who was sleeping at his side. "I love you, buddy", he whispered and left to walk off.

"I love you too, Timon", he heard Pumbaa's voice and turned to look his friend. Pumbaa awoke a little time before.

"I..i thought that you were sleeping", Timon breathed out, "And you surprised me."

"Sorry", Pumbaa gets up. "I love you too."

Timon's eyed gets bigger and he turned quickly away and started to walk away.

Pumbaa follow him. "Wait…"

But Timon started to run and in a second he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he stopped at the waterfall when he was sure that Pumbaa couldn't follow him anymore,

Timon sighed and sat down in the grass and dropped his head on his paws.

"Oh boys…it hurts so much..", he sobbed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After midday, the meerkat could hear a voice which called for him.

"Timon?" Pumbaa called his friend. "I didn't find you…", the warthog said and came to the waterfall and noticed that his friend was sitting there. "I found you", he smiled. "Timon, there you are."

Timon didn't even look him. "Go away, Pumbaa."

"No I won't."

"And why not? Of course you can, just go!"

"Timon, you have to eat something", Pumbaa said.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Don't, Timon. I know that you lied to me."

Timon looked up. "I didn't lie to you, Pumbaa."

"I think that you do, Timon. You're not fine."

Timon turned to look at the waterfall. He looked that way too long. Then he sighed. "Pumbaa…"

"You don't need to say anything, Timon", Pumbaa smiled. "I know."

"And I'm so sorry that I haven't be that friend what are you needed for..I'm sorry I couldn't be the friend you deserve"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm only one silly bastard", Timon shook his head and tried to keep his tears away from his chest.

"Who is said that?"

"All say that!" Timon looked at Pumbaa. "I say that!"

Pumbaa saw Timon's eyes. They were so full of sadness. Too full of pain.

The warthog couldn't understand who hurt him so much. "But I didn't, Timon. I wouldn't ever say that."

"Go ahead!" Timon yelled when the tears fells off from his chest. "Go on…"

"No, Timon. I won't let you alone."

Timon closed his eyes, but he couldn't answer his friend.

Pumbaa walked at his side and sat down. "You're not alone."

Only silent crying voice went by.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that silence continued some a couple of hours.

Timon was sleeping at his friend's side. His softly breathed in and out.

Pumbaa smiled. "Sleep well, I'll be right back", he whispered and started to move on.

"Mama, I think we will move on…", Timon murmured.

Pumbaa looked at him and shook his head. "It was a very hard day to you, my friend", he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while ago after Pumbaa left, Timon woke up as he felt the cold wind came up to him. "Cold..", he murmured and opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone. "Where am I?"

Then he remembered all what had happened. "Pumbaa..", he whispered and got up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take too long when he found Pumbaa hunting some bugs at their bed places side.

"Here you are", Timon smiled as he saw his best friend. "I was thinking that you were kidnapped."

Pumbaa raised his face on the grass. "Timon? Sorry, I thought that you were sleeping.."

"It's ok, buddy boy", Timon smiled, His eyes were so tired. "Did you find some?"

Pumbaa shook his head. "Nope", he smiled to his friend. "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"What? Me?" Timon smiled. "Don't worry about me, buddy, I'm all right."

Pumbaa smiled. "Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"Um, you said that you…"

"Hate you? Don't trust to you? No, I just told you to stop…"

"No, I don't mean that, Timon..", Pumbaa looked down.

Timon felt the twist on his heart and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and looked at his big friend. "Well, I'm…oy, now you wanna think that I'm odd. I will understand if you…."

Pumbaa shut him up for giving him a large lick, resembling a kiss. Then he smiled and turned to leave.

Timon breathed out and his eyes went bigger. "Pumbaa?" he asked and smiled as he noticed what the warthog had done.

Pumbaa sat down and looked up at the stars in the night sky.

Timon walked up at his side and squeezed his leg.

"I do love ya, buddy", he whispered softly knowing that Pumbaa heard him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
